


My Best Friend

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Femslash February [15]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Noelle finds Susie despairing in the rain.





	My Best Friend

Susie had had _enough._

Her parents’ endless fighting, the constant berating—it was all too much one day, and that was the day Susie decided to run away for good.

It was raining, she was soaked, and she had nothing but the clothes on her back, but she kept walking.

She kept walking until she reached the edge of Hometown, and there she collapsed to her knees. _Don’t cry. Don’t cry. You’re gonna be FINE,_ she told herself fiercely.

But would she be? Where could she go? What would she do if she managed to find a place? Who would want to take care of someone like her, or hire her for a job?

Nobody at all, she figured.

She slumped against a gatepost, drowning in misery.

After a while, she noticed the rain had stopped falling on her, and looked up to see a large, bright blue umbrella.

“…Hey, Susie…” whispered the soft, sweet voice of Noelle Holiday.

Susie did not answer, deeply embarrassed to be seen like this.

Noelle knelt beside her, keeping the umbrella over her. “You know, you’re gonna catch a cold if you stay out here much longer.”

“Whatever. A cold is better than parents who fucking hate you. And don’t tell me you’re sure they don’t. You don’t know what they’re like.”

Noelle sighed sadly. “Still… I think colds are pretty bad for reptilian monsters. We should get back to my place and warm you up. My mom’s not home, so she won’t care.”

“I’m sorry, Noelle.” And Susie truly did sound sorry. “But I’m outta here. I can’t take my stupid parents anymore.”

“But… they’re not all you’re leaving behind. What about your friends? Kris would miss you. And… and I’d miss you too. A lot.”

Susie shifted uncomfortably. “I know that… but… I don’t know.”

“Susie, you’re sixteen. If you just hold out a little while longer, you’ll be an adult and you can get your own place and stuff. And… and I’m tired of my mom, too. So, if you want… I could go with you,” offered Noelle carefully, hopefully.

Susie was quiet. Then, finally, she said, “You would do that?”

“Of course I would do that. Susie… you’re my best friend.”

Susie turned to her and looked her in the eye. “Are you sure about that?”

Noelle gazed back at her steadily. “Maybe… maybe more than a best friend.”

Susie looked out past the gatepost, where the road seemed to stretch on endlessly. Then she stood, taking the umbrella from Noelle since she was taller. “Well… I guess if I don’t want to catch a cold, I’d better go back with you.”

Noelle smiled and stood as well. “Yeah… you’re right.”

They walked back to Noelle’s house, the deer’s words ringing in Susie’s ears. _You’re my best friend… maybe more than a best friend._

From that moment forward, Susie kept Noelle’s promise to go with her in her heart, and she would remember it whenever her parents became nearly unbearable. And when the time came for them to leave together, she felt ready for the unknown, ready for whatever adventures lay ahead.


End file.
